Mikan is Going to Die?
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: Natsume goes to Mikan's room for a certain reason. But when he gets there, he sees the Brunette sleeping, and under the sheets were... BLOOD? O.O LoLzz! R&R please! , My first oneshot!


**A/N: **Well,here is my new fanfic everyone! P It's my first oneshot...! I just had the idea of this fanfic and I just typed what was on my mind...! I think it's going to be really short...! So... Yah... School starts tomorrow... and I sure hope I can finish this today...! ü

By the way, Natsume might be a bit OOC here...! Sorry...!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Mikan is going to die?? NO WAY!!**

In a well-arranged three-star bedroom in the Alice Academy, an innocent brunette with a teddy bear lay on her bed, sleeping very soundly. The autumn breeze blew through her window, which made her curl up and try to make herself warmer in her sleep.

Meanwhile, in the long, dark hallways of the Middle School division dormitory of the Alice Academy, a boy walked towards a certain girl's room. But not just any boy, this boy was the intelligent, good-looking, cold hearted heart throb of the academy. His raven hair dancing along with the cool autumn breeze, his beautiful ruby-colored orbs cold as ice. Yes, you've got it. Natsume Hyuuga walking towards our beloved Mikan Sakura's room. Turning towards the room he was going to, he faced the door and turned the knob, he found it unlocked and went in anyway.

"Why isn't it locked?" He asked himself, "Baka, someone could've gone into her room while she was sleeping."

He turned around to see the brunette still sleeping soundly on her soft bed. But wait... there was something under her blanket, what is it? "What's that?" He walked closer and held up the purple sheets covering her delicate body.

"Red? What the?" Natsume was shocked at the sight of this, "Blood?! No way!" He checked her pulse and checked if she was still breathing, "She's breathing, her pulse rate seems normal."

"Mikan!! Mikan!! Wake up!!" He shook the girl in front of him trying to wake her up.

"What?? What do you want Natsume??" She asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mikan, you're bleeding!!" Natsume pointed at Mikan's lower body.

"AAAAAHH!!!! Natsume!! What am I going to do?!?" Mikan shouted in panic, "Ow!!"

"What's wrong??" Natsume ran towards her.

"My... Stomach!! Ow!!" Mikan shouted in pain.

"Hang in there! I'm going to call Imai, she might know what's going on." He left the room and went straight to Hotaru's room.

"IMAI!!! OPEN UP!!!" Natsume was knocking (More like banging) on Hotaru's door.

"What do you want Hyuuga? You disturbed my sleep, it's seven in the morning and I was supposed to wake up by ten." Hotaru half opened her door.

"It's Mikan!! She's dying!!" He panicked.

"_Slap _get a grip Hyuuga.What do you mean she's dying??" Hotaru then put on her shoes and walked towards Mikan's room, not minding that she was only wearing her pajamas.

"She's bleeding! And she's in pain." Natsume followed behind her.

"Wait... Bleeding? In pain?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes! She's bleeding somewhere in the lower part of her body and her stomach hurts real bad." Natsume said.

"Really?? I think I have a feeling about what's going on right now." Hotaru whispered but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"You do?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Maybe... Maybe not..."

"Imai!! You're too confusing!! I don't get you!" Natsume shouted, "Just tell me if she's going to die or not."

"She won't die because of her bleeding. But she is going to die because of her stupidity." Hotaru brought out her Baka Gun.

"What?!? I don't get you, Imai!!"

"Just watch." Hotaru said calmly, "And... Why were you in her room anyway."

"She asked me to go to Central Town with her today, so I went to her room to check up on her since she's late. Then I saw her sleeping and woke her up because I saw blood on her."

"Oh."

Then they arrived in Mikan's room and Hotaru took a quick good look at her, "Wh— What t— took you guys s— so long?? Ow!!"

"Idiot!!" Hotaru hit her with the Baka Gun.

"Ow! What are u doing?? I'm in pain here!! Ow!" Mikan held the part of her stomach that was in pain.

"Natsume, you better go out now. I'm going to help Mikan." Hotaru said.

"But—"

"NOW!" Hotaru shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay." He walked out the room and shut the door.

(A/N: I bet you guys already know what's wrong with Mikan. Well, if you don't, then just keep reading?)

"Idiot, do you know what's wrong with you?"

"If I did, then I would have done something already."

"Well, here you go." Hotaru tossed her a small box with some medicine in it, and along with the medicine, there was a plastic with something in it.

"What's this." Mikan asked.

"Well, just use it, I'm sure you know how." Hotaru left the room, "It's probably your firs time, that's why it hurts." Then she shut the door.

"Huh? What was she talking about?" Mikan asked herself and looked at the things in her hands.

"Medicine? It says: for dysmenorrhoea...! Hmm... dictionary... dictionary...!" Mikan searched for a dictionary in her room almost forgetting about the pain.

"Aha! If found it!! Dysmenorrhoea... painful or difficult menstruation." Mikan read to herself.

"Oh..." _3 2 1_, "MENSTRUATION?!?!?!? AAAHH!!!" She panicked and ran around in circles.

"Oh... wait... what's this other thing in the plastic??" She asked no one in particular and opened it, "Huh?? NAPKINS???"

**-----********The End********-----**

Sigh It's corny…! LoLzz…!

Please go easy on me...! Haha! It only just came out of my head and I thought of it...! Heheh!

Please review...! Flames are accepted...,


End file.
